


Ready

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Singular Timeline [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Sequel to “Kiss Me When You’re Sober”. Kya and Lin’s relationship becomes more serious.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Singular Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Ready

Kya was nervous. It was a week before the day that would mark two years of her dating Lin in secret, and that very same woman had explained that there was something they needed to talk about.

Lin had been avoiding her lately, and Kya was afraid that their relationship was dying.

The taller woman had already said the words _I love you_ , but Lin hadn’t been able to say it back.

Neither of the women chose to talk about it. Early on in the relationship, the older woman made clear that she understood Lin was not good at verbally expressing her emotions.

Kya took a deep breath and walked into the apartment she spent most nights at. “Babe? Are you home?”

”Yeah!” The metal-bender responded. “Hold on, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Chief Beifong appeared at the entrance to her apartment and stood awkwardly, so used to being smothered with attention and affection from her girlfriend. 

The couple quietly walked over to the couch and sat cross-legged, facing one another.

“I don’t like the silence. It’s weird,” Lin started. “Look, I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you lately. It’s because I’ve been trying to figure out how to say...how to say that...that....”

”It’s alright, honey,” Kya assured. “Take your time.”

The police chief let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “Kya, I’ve been trying to say this for months. I love you, and I’m ready to come out.”

The healer sat frozen for a moment, stunned by the news, before launching herself at her girlfriend in a tight hug. “I love you, too.”

Lin held her tightly and buried her face in her lover’s hair. “Thank you for waiting for me to be ready.”

Kya sat up in her girlfriend’s lap and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to make the assumption you’re not going to go all out and hold a press conference or rent out an airship to tell everyone you like girls.”

Chief Beifong chuckled lightly. “That assumption is correct. I do plan on taking you to dinner at Kwong’s for our anniversary next week, but I don’t plan on making any sort of announcement about it.”

The taller woman stretched out and rested her head on her lover’s muscular thighs. “So, should I just wait for my family to ask instead of telling them?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Lin replied, gently letting down her lover’s hair. “It’s not like dealing with your family is going to be any more awkward than mine.”

Kya smiled teasingly. “So, when _will_ I be introduced to the rest of the Beifongs as your girlfriend?”

“Well, Suyin will be in the city to have a meeting with President Moon, and she is definitely going to be stopping by unannounced at some point,” the shorter woman responded.

The healer sat up, temporarily stunning her girlfriend with her glorious hair. “So, what’s the plan for the rest of the evening?”

”Uhhh,” the younger woman fumbled. “We... uh... we could, um....”

The older woman chuckled delightfully and stretched out over her girlfriend, pushing them both down to be laying on the couch.

Lin smiled contently, pulling her close. “This works.”

Kya snagged the blanket from the armrest and let it billow out over them before pulling it up to her chin. She then moved her lover’s free hand to be resting on her head. “Perfect.”

”Enjoy your nap,” the police chief murmured, kissing the top of her sleepy head. “I love you.”

* * *

  
Suyin didn’t bother knocking on the door before using the key she had gotten from her sister when they repaired their relationship.

When she stepped into the apartment, she saw no people but multiple pairs of shoes.

Quietly, she walked into the living room and found her sister, asleep, wrapped up in the arms of an old friend.

Kya held a finger up to her lips, motioning for her to stay quiet. Slowly, she lifted Lin into her arms and carried her to their bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed. She left the room, closing the door behind her, and went back to talk to the visitor.

The matriarch cleared her throat, but the healer held a hand up to stop her. “Lin hasn’t been getting much sleep lately, and I didn’t want to wake her. I am perfectly willing to answer whatever questions you have.”

Suyin just stared for a moment before taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here?”

The water-bender shrugged lightly. “I was spending time with Lin.”

“What kind of relationship do you have with my sister?” The metal-bender interrogated.

Kya couldn’t fight back a small smile. “Lin and I are dating. Coming up on two years next week. She’s been busy, so I was nervous when she wanted to talk. I thought she was going to end things, but it turns out she wanted to tell me she was ready to come out.”


End file.
